Shadow
by order of penuts
Summary: What if dumbledore was a tad bit smarter? read summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. The fact that I'm posting on this site should tell you that.

This is just a rundown see if you like it if you do tell me to start writing the chapters

My spelling and grammar are better but I'm just seeing if people like this plot line

This is not a story with super power harry, or super smart harry. He will be a real teenager with a lot more problems than a normal teen.

No let me explain the story line up to this point. Dumbledore is Muliputive but that is a good thing in this story.

Like Dumbledore knows that harry is the BWL but is pretending its Neville to fool the death eaters and when the next war breaks out Voldimort will be after Neville, now I know that seems cruel but shit happens in war.

Harry grow up with the Longbottems who are still alive (harry parents were watching Neville that day.)

Harry lived with the longbotttems until the age of seven where he was switched to a boarding school of beginner's magic in that time Dumbledore begin to train Neville to keep up with his story now your probably wondering why did he not train harry. Dumbledore did not train harry because even if he wanted to it would draw attention to the real BWL which would really be counterproductive.

Now Dumbledore did not leave harry to rot in some useless boarding school instead of training harry himself he sent alaster Moody who taught harry the basic theory of spells and wizarding history of wars through all out the ages from Morgana and Merlin to Dumbledore and Gwilord he even saw Fit to teach harry the Voldimort war the teachings continued until harry had to go to Hogwarts in which he had a full knowlight of history but the spell theary Alistair taught harry was useless until fourth year(The things Alistair Moody taught harry where useless, because they were a tad on the Dark side.) where unlike Neville who was toping third year spells before he even got to Hogwarts harry and Neville where Best friends before they got split at seven in which Dumbledore Interdicted Ron to Neville who Hit it off harry returned to the Longbottems every summer but it was not enough the damage was done Ron replaced harry as his best friend the four years flew past

And now Alice Longbottem was taking harry and Neville to the train staion

Neville does goes to a compartment when harry finds nevill the compartment is full and harry sits alone

Harry get sorted into slytherin

The chamber and the stone where all saved by Dumbledore the prisoner of askaban never happened

Now we are in year four

Where I will start writing if people like the story line

Dumbledore's not gay


	2. Beautiful annoyance

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry potter

As promised chapter one

You could never tell form outside, but kings' crossing is a Breath taking achievement from the moment you walk through the glass door with gold trim you're sent on an enticing journey from the Well-polished tile floor to the copper walls and the Glass radiating the suns light through it giving the copper walls slight glow. The only thing wrong with this picture is the hundred people scurrying around like mice trying to find the cheese, or in this case the train. It was still the most fantastic thing Harry had ever seen, no dusty old castle could match to this place. The fifteen year old boy licked his chapped lips. Ever since he had returned home to his family three months ago his cousin, well not his real cousin Neville had forced him to go running with him. It was one of the many things Dumbledore had Neville do every day, And thanks to Neville suggesting to his aunt and uncle they seemed to think it was a good idea for harry to join Neville in at least a daily run but they seemed to forget that Neville ran at six-thirty in the morning. Harry walked with his family down the sparkling floors they looked to be the only family there with no luggage. It not that they did not bring luggage; it's just that it was two inches small at this time. His father had shrunken his trunk but not Neville's who was the only kid in school who could his wand outside the castle being Dumbledore's apprentice and all.

At points of time Harry envied Neville but that always past every time he remembered what Neville and his parents had done for him. Harry even considered them his parents but he know they weren't. His parents had died protecting Neville and Harry from the dark lord

Neville lead the way in an ungodly speed towards the polished cherry wood door that lead to the trains.

"Wait up dear we can't keep up." Uttered Harry's Aunt Alice

Alice was a dazzling women even at the age of thirty-five having long black hair, piercing blue eyes, and glowing white skin making her look like an angel

"Let the boy go. We both know there's no stopping him. Besides he's just exited with the triwizard tournament happening this year, right harry? Pointed out Frank

Frank had green eyes and dirty blond hair, he was a muscular man from his years of Aura for the last fifteen year. His Aunt used to be an Aura until the war ended then she stayed home to watch Neville and I. they were the main reason I wanted to be an aura well them and Alistair Moody who was my teacher from my childhood. Alistair was the only reason I was looking forward to the school year. Not the stupid tournament. You see I didn't have any friends at school, well I take that back there was Neville but he normally hangs out with Ron and Ganger. Having Alistair around will help plus he said when he saw me again he would show me how too properly use a wand.

"Harry, Harry is you listening to me?" Questioned Frank braking Harry's chain of thought

"Ya it should be great, Moody's even teaching this year, maybe I'll actually learn something this year." Said Harry

Neville rushed through the cherry wood door with the number eight-ten over the door the small flicker of red hair caught Harry's eye "Must be the Weasley." Thought Harry as the rest of their family reached the door. The sight behind the door was not as glamorous as the front lobby but it was still nice the celling's where still glass but a misty sort where you could not see the sun just the light it illuminates, the floors where concrete in fact the only real color in the place was the metal support beams that where painted bright red.

After taking in his scenery harry finally found Neville which wasn't that hard because of the low amount of people that used this part of the station. The Weasley where all around Neville surrounding him with Mrs. Weasley giving Neville a bone crushing hug. Harry had not had one of those since he was sorted into Slytherin actually most people they know stopped talking to him no one at Hogwarts would associate with a Slytherin and Harry was not about to become friends with Draco Malfoy. Neville finally squirmed out of the hug and started talking to Ron. Mrs. Weasley finally noticed my Aunt and Uncle note I said Aunt and Uncle.

"Frank Alice how have you two been, I haven't seen you in ages." Said Mrs. Weasley

"We can't complain the bills get paid every month and we are in good health. How are you and Arthur doing?" Replied Frank

"Great thanks for asking, well the boys have been bugging me to ask if it would be alright for Neville to stay over for part of the winter break, just a few days would that be alright with you two?" said Molly

"That would be fine just let us have him for a few days and we'll send him right over." Answered Alice with a slight smile on her lips only my uncle and I could tell it was fake.

My Uncle and Aunt hate Mrs. Weasley for the way she treats me. I will never understand why my Aunt and Uncle deals with Her.

A slight blur past me and assaulted Neville it was Granger Herminie Granger to be exact.

She had gotten more dazzling over the summer no longer was her Brown hair wild and frizzy but it was not tame with a shine in it she developed in other area's too but I probably should not mentioned it. Neville returned the hug with joy I caught Ron's wondering eye's staring at Granger "He doesn't stand a chance, she too smart for him." I thought and it was just as I thought after Neville's long Ron held out his arm and Granger gave him the quickest hug I have ever seen. My parents went to talk to Neville leaving me defenseless to any horrors that will come my way. Horrors did come when granger finally notice me. Her smile faded into a look of curiosity it has always been this way ever since Malfoy and his goons caught her alone in third year and started to tease her and pushing her until I intervened and broke Malfoy's noise truth be told I was looking for a reason to do that for a while and that was just the perfect opportunity she started to walk my way I felt a slight nervousness in side she just was not in the circle of people he talk to. "Harry how are you, I haven't seen you around at all this summer not even at the Burrow and Neville was there, how was your summer." Said Herminie with a calculated look like she was trying to figure me out.

"It was fine granger look can we not do this I don't know what you want, but just say it the train is going to be in any minute now and I don't want to miss it." Answered Harry with a tone of slit irritation in his voice Granger had always treated him like Malfoy until now.

Fine if you want to do it this way why did you help me with Malfoy he is in your house and it's doesn't seem like you have friend in other houses, so why?" announced Herminie

"He irritated me." Exclaimed Harry

"That's it he irritated you so you broke his noise, so you won't trying to protect Me." replied an irritated Granger

"And what reason have you given for me to even try to protect you huh you treat me like Ron you were just a way to do it without getting into detention. Answered Harry walking away "Ow and granger you might want to take care of Ron of he might be a problem for you. He was practically drooling over you earlier." Said Harry walking to his Uncle and Aunt telling them he was going on the train with a couple of final hugs and kisses the walked through the wall that lead to the train.


End file.
